


In Love With A Genie

by city_skylines



Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom, Fairy Tail
Genre: A very small romance scene, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Gratsu Forever!!, M/M, Somewhat like Aladdin, a small kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_skylines/pseuds/city_skylines
Summary: Gray, a young boy, whose pockets are empty, finds a lamp and inside it, he doesn’t realize that his life will change forever because of it.





	In Love With A Genie

**This is a Gratsu (Yaoi) Fanfic, although not serious.**

**Anime: Fairy Tail**

**Genre: Genie AU with a hint of Aladdin added into it (With a small, small amount of short romance)**

* * *

 

“Hey! Get back here!”

A cold sensation whipped through Gray as he ran and ran, his feet aching. He was huffing for air, his face flushed against the cool breeze. He turned back every so often, looking to see if he were still being chased. And he was.

“Thief!” The voice shouted again, “Come back here boy!”

Gray had a small grin on his face. He looked down. In his hands were two shiny apples, the biggest he’d ever seen. It was temptation that had made him take it. He couldn’t resist it, he had to steal it. And he did.

Little Bastard!” The voice said, now fading, “Come back! When I catch you...”

After a while, the voice finally faded away, and Gray halted to a stop. He didn’t even bother turning around for his was quite positive that he had left the town in his dusk. Sweat was dripping down his face and dropping from his rough and rather dirty skin.

He definitely did not fit the title of a royal. It was clearly seen all over his face. He wore nothing but clothes that were becoming ragged, and his skin was filthy, and his legs were sore. He had a couple scratches around himself, dried blood covering it. His skin was partially bruised and were glowing a bit red as the hot desert sun threatened to burn it.

But the amusement and cleverness of a child flickered in his eyes. Although he was 17, he had learned enough tricks to escape from adults and earn himself a poor but steady amount of food.

The Raven haired boy looked up. The sun was still up, but looked as if it was starting to set soon.

**Later That Evening...**

Gray rubbed the apple, polishing it with a piece of cloth he had attained from his last ‘visit’ to town.

“Heh,” He laughed dryly to himself. He wouldn’t be surprised if the villagers decided to ban him from the plaza. Even if they did, Gray would always find a way in. He often stole from there and the villagers grew tired of him. But what Gray didn’t know what that today would be their last straw.

Gray gave out a happy sigh, crunching into one of the apples he was holding. Drips of juice dropped out of it and Gray had tried to savor the taste. The ripest of the fruit. The texture and softness. It was delicious.

The thief was now walking out in the desert. It was nighttime now. The desert was much cooler and occasionally a small gust of wind greeted his face, calming him ever so slightly. His bare feet ran along the warm sand, tickling him a bit. Rays of moonlight shone down upon him, lighting up the sky with bright glints of stars appearing in the night.

Although it wasn’t just the flashes of light coming from the stars that had attraction Gray’s attention. It was also the speck of light coming from below him that made him stop. He looked down. Half-buried in the sand was a golden lamp.

AppThe boy bent down to pick it up, careful not to drop the apples in his left hand.

He grabbed in gently from the handle. When it was in his possession, he examined it closely.

It was a golden tinted lamp, light reflecting off of it. The lamp itself was embedded with jewels of all assortment. From rubies, to diamonds, to emeralds. Gray’s eyes danced as the sparkles of the jewel were studded on the bright gold metallic sheet covering the lamp.

The boy’s eyes darted back and forth at the lamp, his curiosity growing. The raven haired boy took the sleeve of his shirt and began wiping at the lamp, determined to keep it clean and ridding of the sand.

Tis was the glowing of the lamp which really had Gray feeling a burst of excitement and danger. It flowed, shining more brightly then any of the stars. Gray watched, mystified as pink mist began to pour out of the lamp’s tip, a warm sensation growing over him.

He closed his eyes, taking in the strange feeling. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the pink flow had subsided. He cocked his head, and looking at the lamp once again.

”Boo.” A voice whispered from behind.

”Ah!” The boy shouted. Gray stumbled, falling back and onto the soft sand.

Gray looked up, seeing a weird pink haired boy grinning at him. He had clothes with those of royalty. He had clothes with the finest silk and jewels wrapped around his neck and cuff bracelets suited comfortable around his wrists. Sapphire powered decorated his pants, and embedded the outline of his sandals. He had a silver scarf wrapped around his neck and a fiery look in his eyes. A large cap was placed on top of his head, a few colorful feathers poking out and a large ruby was implanted on the front of it.

”Hi!” The pink haired boy grinned widely, “I’m Natsu! Who’re you?”

Gray stood up, wonder clouding his eyes. “I’m Gray. It’s nice to meet you Natsu.”

Natsu smiled, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, you too,” The boy said, next eyeing Gray, “You look dirty. How about a change of clothes for starters?”

Gray was a bit surprised at this. But he only nodded. Natsu let out another toothy grin, and with a clap of his hands, pink smoke floated around Gray, encasing him in fog.

When it cleared, Gray was now wearing a vest that was similar to Natsu’s except that it was a pearl white color. His shoes were polished, and tipped with gold. He had a silver cross necklace for his neck, with nothing except a small blue jewel studded in the middle. He had a clean and expensive outfit on that would’ve fooled someone into thinking he was a prince, or rather yet a King.

”Woah,” Gray gasped, checking out the fabric. “Thanks Natsu!”

”Heh,” Natsu laughed, “No problem Gray.”

When Gray finally settled down from the slight shock of having his rags changed to riches he looked at Natsu seriously. “Now.. Um, how exactly did you make this..?” He trailed off.

Natsu looked confused for a second before smiling again, “Oh,” He said cheerfully, “It’s simple. I’m a genie and I was trapped inside that lamp for a while before you rubbed it and set me out. Now I serve you only and I’ll grant you wishes.”

Gray’s eyes lightened at this. He considered himself to be a humble man. Even as he wasn’t very wealthy, he still kind to others and often stole to feed the hungry children starving outside of town.

”Sweet!” The boy grinned too, “What should we do first...?”

Natsu’s smiled turned into a frown. “Gray,” He said in a low whisper, “Wish for me to make something to get us out of here. It’s not safe.”

Gray furrowed his eyebrows, before feeling it. The tense feeling that came closer to the two. Gray looked to his left. Over to his side, not a far distance away was the tavern man that he had taken the apples from.

”There!” A voice shouted, pointing at Gray. “He’s the boy! Get him!”

Gray’s instincts to run shooted up. He looked at Natsu. “I wish for something that can let us leave quickly!”

”Your wish is my command,” Natsu murmured, clapping his hands together again. And with a small poof, a fine looking carpet appeared, hovering over the sand.

Gray didn’t hesitate to grab a hold of it and climb into it, beckoning Natsu to quickly join him. The boy spotted the lamp and picked it up, relief flooding into his eyes as Natsu climbed on and together they both flew away.

Gray looked back, smirking slightly at the figures of the people waving their fists up back down on the ground. They were getting smaller and smaller. Gray looked back at Natsu.

”Thanks Natsu.”

The pink haired boy stayed quiet, just gazing slightly at Gray.

”Natsu?” Gray asked, reaching out a hand to touch the boy to check if he was alright.

Instantly Natsu grabbed Gray’s hand, pulling the boy closer to him.

And Gray with a small yelp, blushed as Natsu had pushed them together, their lips touching for a brief moment before sliding away.

The warm touch had lingered onto Gray’s lips. The soft brush of Natsu’s onto his own. It.. It felt.. Strangely good.

Natsu looked back slightly at Gray and saw him relax. Natsu let out the breath he was holding.

“Sorry about that..” Natsu mumbled, awkwardly prodding at his scarf.

”No its alright,” Gray replied calmly, “It was nice."

Natsu looked back with a small hint of hope in his eyes. "Yeah."

Both of them sat in silence, flying away from the desert and out to start a new life... Together. Gray didn't even mind when Natsu wrapped his arms around him, pulling the raven haired boy close to him.

In love with a genie I only met almost an hour ago, Gray said to himself, smiling and shaking his head, Unbelievable with the luck I have.

* * *

 

**(Honestly I think this could be a lot better. This may feel rather short, mostly because I had to rush this and skipped out on a few things. I've been wanting to write this for some time now and this helped me get rid of a small case of writer's block I've had for some time.)**


End file.
